


Demon or Human, Still Want Him.

by Nimbafuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I said somethin' about gettin' back at you Sammy, I gotta keep my word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon or Human, Still Want Him.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOOOOOOOOOOOILERS from Season 10. Also, Wincest. A lotta Wincest. :D

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Before Sam could even try to get up, Dean's foot slammed down on his back. He knelt down and pulled Sam's head up by his hair, tugging it back until he choked in pain.

"Dean-" He slammed Sam's head into the floor, chuckling and pressing the hammer gently to the back of his shoulder.

"Now Sammy, we've got a long way to go. Where'd you like to start?" Dean rubbed the hammer down Sam's back, stopping at his waistband and lifting his shirt to his mid-back. He turned the hammer around and slid it under Sam's pants.

"Dean what are you-" Dean pulled him back up with a "Shhh, Sammy." before starting to yank his pants off with the hammer.

His hand came around to clamp over Sam's mouth, smothering his shout of indignation.

"I think I said somethin' about gettin' back at you Sammy, I gotta keep my word." Finally getting Sam's pants off, Dean bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Truth is, we've both wanted this again for a long time, haven't we Sammy?" He chucked the hammer aside and bit down on Sam's ear. His free hand slapped Sam's ass hard, trying to prompt him into a reply. When he got none Dean growled and flipped him over.

Dean raked his eyes down Sam's half-hard cock, strong thighs and calves, and back up to his face before giving him a filthy smirk. "Ah you do remember, don't you?"

He smashed Sam's head into the ground again, tying his wrists tight with the discarded pants before he could recover.

"You remember that Vamp hunt that you were as good as bedridden after. You remember layin' naked in the bed after you showered, too little energy to move. And you remember what happened then don't you Sammy?" Dean got himself comfortable between Sam's thighs, lifting them both up to hug his head. He breathed on Sam's cock and gently brushed it with his lips, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's the entire time.

Sam struggled against his pants, but unfortunately Dean knew how to tie him up. He couldn't get out of them and he couldn't move his legs with the grip Dean had on them.

He shook his head, looking away from Dean and trying his best to get rid of his rock hard erection.

"Now don't be shy Sammy, you want me to suck your cock again, don't you? You want me to fuck you with my tongue-" Sam shouted "Stop!", but Dean was already done.

He could tell from the erection twitching against his lips and the red that'd surfaced on Sam's face that he was right. And with that he got to work.

He swallowed Sam whole, his tongue dragging down the underside of Sam's cock, and back up when he pulled off. "Lemme hear those moans again Sammy." He wrapped his lips tightly around Sam's head and sucked hard. Sam bucked and bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Dean chuckled around his head before he started bobbing up and down, squeezing his ass cheeks and swallowing every time he was all the way down.

"Dean, this isn't you. This isn't right..." Dean shrugged his shoulders and kept going. Sam could say all he want, but it was hard to believe when he'd already stopped struggling to get free and kept bucking into his mouth.

He knew it had to be the blood that was making him soft. He actually found he cared that Sam was refusing him. It was working too well. It had been in his favor to be able to get free, but the feelings were something he could do without.

The feelings for Sam coming back were a wrench in his plans. He found himself wanting to protect Sammy once again. To make love to him instead of fucking him like he'd planned.

He wanted a repeat of that night in the hotel.

Dean growled around Sam's cock, and the vibrations pushed Sam into his first moan. He shook his head side to side, trying not to make another sound.

"Why this Dean? I thought you were planning to make me suffer?" Sam panted and lost his resolve not to look at Dean. He groaned at the sight even more than the feeling of Dean beating his tongue against the head of his cock.

"I think your mouth is gettin' lonely Sammy." Dean shoved three fingers into his mouth carelessly, lowering himself a little to tease Sam's entrance with his tongue.

The blood was definitely working for him to be so happy about Sam moaning around his fingers. He flattened his tongue and covered Sam's hole with it, not moving until Sam began to grind into his face. He dragged his flattened tongue across the entrance a few times before closing his mouth around the hole and sucking.

"Dean! Fuck Dean stop, I'll..." He pulled back and chuckled, smirking down at Sam's anxious face and teasing his ass with his dripping fingers.

"Don't beg me to stop when your body is beggin' me to keep goin' Sammy." He pushed one finger inside, unsurprised at how tight Sam was. He'd have had to hunt some bastard down if Sam hadn't been so tight.

"Relax Sammy, let your big brother take care of you. I'll have you shouting again, beggin' me not to stop." Sam groaned and turned his head away, eyes closed and a blush still aflame in his cheeks.

"Stop talking like my Dean, go back to being a demon." His Dean? He couldn't help but smirk at that, and at the kicked tone of Sam's voice.

"But you've seen to that yourself Sammy. Remember all that blood you dosed me with?" Dean added another finger. "I'm not talkin' like anyone but myself. I'm not doin' this for you. Well I am," He grinned at the wounded look that took over Sam's face at that. He leaned down to whisper into Sam's ear.

"-But not for the reason you're thinkin'." Dean growled at the loving feelings and pushed them back down. This was not going to be about love. He was paying Sam back for trapping him. For dosing him with human blood. This had nothing to do with loving his baby brother.

And as long as he could still feel his demon nature, no matter how weak it currently was, he could keep believing that.

"So lay back and take your punishment Sammy." Dean hummed in pleasure at seeing Sam gasp from the third finger pushing in. He scissored his fingers for a minute or two before he, with vivid memories of their night together guiding him, found Sam's prostate with ease.

He chuckled at the choked groan Sam tried to contain. Rubbing Sam's prostate with his three fingers was enough to make him lose control of his noises. But he wouldn't be shouting until Dean's cock was spreading him wide just the way he liked it.

"Beg for me Sammy. I remember how good you were at it." Dean sat back with a bored and expectant look on his face; he was patient enough to finger Sam until he caved.

~

Sam groaned in frustration at being denied his release unless he begged. He was determined not to do just that. The memories of begging Dean like a well paid whore that night slammed into him with the force of a truck. He gasped and threw his head back when Dean stilled his fingers with light, constant pressure on his prostate.

He wouldn't give in for a while yet at least. He knew he couldn't refuse his big brother forever, he did love him more than life after all, but he was a little confident that he was more patient than Dean as a demon.

He managed a cocky smile at Dean as he contracted his muscles around his fingers. Dean's jaw twitched; Sam could have laughed in joy at his small victory if Dean hadn't started pumping his cock with his free hand.

"Let's see how long you can last then Sammy." He grunted with each brush of his prostate, groaned with every squeeze of his cock. Dean remembered exactly what he liked and he was a lot closer to the edge already than he would have liked.

He wished so badly his wrists weren't bound. His arm was hurting like hell and he wished he could do something. If not try to get away, at least even the playing field.

"Sucks my arm isn't free Dean, I remember you coming inside me the second I raked my nails down your back." He panted at the harsh attention to his cock. Dean wasn't being gentle at all. Sam refused to admit it just pushed him closer to the edge.

"You're such a little tease Sammy. Don't worry, you'll get your arm back when you're so close you can't even beg. All you'll be able to do is scream, ain't that right?" He groaned at the memory of that night in the motel that he discovered how loud he could be. Dean unfortunately wasn't wrong.

He clenched his jaw in an attempt to stop himself from losing the battle. His orgasm was getting closer, but he knew Dean wasn't nice enough right now to let him come.

He was losing the confidence he had a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong little brother? Close already?" Sam shouted as Dean gripped the base of his cock tightly, just as he was about to come.

He growled at Dean, furious that it was happening like this. Dean had been right earlier, Sam had wanted this again. He thought about it every day. Every lover he'd taken, even Amelia, had never been able to erase his memories or feelings of that night.

But it wasn't this Dean he wanted. He wanted the big brother he would do anything for. He needed the big brother that would do anything for him.

"Damn it Dean! Just do it." He gave in and accepted that he would beg if he had to. Because this would get him one step closer to getting his Dean back. He would get his Dean back, and then they would be okay again.

They would love each other again and do this right. Many, many more times.

~

That was close to what he wanted, but not quite there yet. He knew from detailed experience that Sam could do much better than that.

"You want my cock badly enough Sammy, you're gonna do better." He loved the sight of Sam throwing his head back, groan in complete frustration, and then deflate with a heavy sigh. He won.

"Please Dean. Fuck, big brother take me again. I've missed this so much, I've wanted you so bad for so long." Dean groaned, undoing his pants enough to pull himself out and teased Sam's entrance with the tip.

"Little more Sammy." Sam didn't even complain this time, just closed his eyes and moaned.

"I need you inside me Dean, I need you to break and fix me in the way only you can." He was still enough of a demon to growl in displeasure at the turn Sam was taking with this.

"Fuck me Dean, fuck me hard. Come inside me and mark me as yours again. I want it, please brother!" Dean growled with dominant pleasure at this, shoving himself in completely with a single thrust.

Sam arched and cried out loud. He smirked at the look of satisfaction on Sam's face, happy his little brother was such a masochist with sex.

"That's my Sammy. Spreading wide open for your big brother's cock." He fucked Sam hard, both hands gripping Sam's muscular thighs, and thrust deep. Sam started to shout his pleasure and Dean shivered when it echoed through the bunker's empty halls.

He groaned and leaned down to kiss Sam's neck. He couldn't stop the loving nuzzle to his jaw, or the soft kiss to the skin in front of his ear. Dean knew that after this, he would have his Sammy no matter what they were. Sam was his and his alone.

As a human he loved Sam. As a demon he owned him. He'd never be able to escape his attachment to his younger sibling.

"Fuck, Dean! Faster. Ohh shit!" Dean moaned, satisfied with how far gone Sam was already. He reached underneath Sam and ripped the pants off.

He moved harder and faster to make sure Sam wouldn't try to get away. His good arm came up, but only to cling to him and dig nails into his shoulder.

"Ghh-...fuck Sammy, nails. Do it!" Dean didn't have to tell him again; he shouted as Sam's nails ripped the skin of his back on their way down to his ass.

He loathed to lose that part of the experience, but they both needed Sam on his knees. He pulled out and chuckled at Sam's angry "The fuck Dean!" before he flipped him onto his stomach and slammed into him.

"Better Sammy? You love being on your knees, don't you my little bitch?" Sam practically screamed at the better angle and rougher thrusts. Dean knew Sam hated himself a little bit for how much he loved being called Dean's bitch.

"Fucking...jerk, that all you uhnn, got?" Dean's breath came out in a harsh exhale at that, unable to deny the rush he got when Sam called him a jerk.

"As a matter of fact..." Dean gripped his hips tight and used the leverage to pound into him hard and slow. Dean nearly matched Sam's surprised shout when his muscles clenched around his cock.

He knew at this rate he'd come even before Sam did. Dean groaned and rested his head between Sam's shoulder blades, reaching one hand down to tightly grip Sam's cock and pump him into his orgasm.

Sam nearly howled when he reached it, his nails dug into the hard ground and his ass clenched almost too tight around Dean's cock.

Dean followed quickly behind him with a loud and hoarse groan, slamming into Sam a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

He didn't bother pulling out, too content at that moment to do anything but rest his face against the nape of Sam's neck.

Even with the shittier circumstances, this had been even better than the night in the motel. He couldn't get a grip of his former resolve to punish Sam. All he could think about was moving to a bed, and then claiming Sam again.

"I'm still waiting for the part where I'm supposed to 'suffer'." Then again, maybe he could do both.


End file.
